Persona - Tales From Suisei
by ProjectAccel
Summary: A normal life. That is literally all he wanted. But when Hinataro Sohta moves to the remote town of Suisei, what he gets is a whole lot more than he bargained for. He meets a strange woman and a man named Igor in his sleep, him and his new friends get sucked in to a different dimension where they have to fight for their lives as well as the planet future. Overall, not normal...


"Well, here we are!" my mom said as we walked through the front door of what was to be my new house. "See? It's plenty spacious in here. It will need a new painting though… what do you think, Hinataro?" she said as she turned to face me.  
It was kind of hard to answer her, since I was carrying about 50 pounds of boxes into the house. But when I set them down with a heavy thump, I replied, "Yeah, looks great mom…"  
I was about to leave to get more boxes when I was violently knocked aside. My sister came barreling through the front door at a speed which I can only describe as the same speed a gazelle would do whilst running away from a lion.  
"Slow down! Geez…." I said as I picked myself off of the cold, hardwood flooring. It's obvious she didn't hear me, because she was upstairs before I even had the chance to finish my sentence.  
Once I had gotten back onto my feet, I had the chance to give my surroundings a good look over. Directly in front of me were a flight of stairs that lead upstairs. To my left and right were hallways, one leading to our new kitchen and another to our living room. I already knew that upstairs I would find 4 rooms. My room, my sisters room, my mom and dad's room, and of course the bathroom. I mean, I have seen a couple of pictures of the place back home in Tokyo, but it just feels… different actually standing here myself.  
"Is that all the boxes? Or is there more?" my mom said as she checked her phone. "I need to go check in with my new boss, so can you and your father handle things?"  
"Yeah, sure." I replied. "I'm sure Misaki isn't going to do much, now that she's can finally charge her-" I didn't even get to finish when she came running down the stairs, squeaking with joy and practically jumping into mom's arms  
"Oh, mom, I LOVE it! It's so much bigger than my old room!" she said as she grabbed her hands and jumped up and down.  
"Well, I'm glad you like it hon!" my mom said as she smiled and hugged my sister.  
Given the circumstances, I thought to make a snappy remark. "Well, if you like your room so much why aren't you bringing in your own crap?"  
My sister scoffed at me and poked me in the forehead with her sharp nails. "Oh, boo hoo! You're a man, act like it! A few boxes aren't going to kill you."  
"Alright, you two. Enough bickering." Mom said as she laughed. "Hinataro, go help your father. Misaki, I could use your help in the kitchen". And with that, the two of them turned left and went down the hallway towards the kitchen.  
The outside breeze was cooler than usual, at least cooler than what I'm used to. The skies were cloudy and I could feel tiny droplets of rain landing on my face. It was the 6th of April, and it just so happens that I'm going to school tomorrow. The first day of school was always rough for me, but now? A new school is going to be hard to adapt to. New building, new teachers and, of course, new students. I barely fit in last time, so this particular part of my life is stressing me the hell out.  
But I guess I should probably get to the formals first. My name is Hinataro Sohta. I'm 16 years old and me and my family have just moved to a little town called Suisei. Tomorrow I will be attending my first day at Wakashido High School. My family consists of my parents, my sister Misaki and I. our new house was a lot smaller than our older one, but I honestly could care less about that. What I do care about was leaving behind what few friends I had back in Tokyo. But, hey, when your mom gets an important job somewhere else, is there really anything else you can do?  
I walked down the driveway towards the moving truck and saw my dad struggling with bringing in our couch.  
"Ngghh…. Can you give me a hand here, sport?" he said, his voiced strained. I quickly rushed over and grabbed hold of the other end of the large piece of furniture. It was heavy, but me and my dad eventually got it into the house and put it into the living room.  
"Why didn't the movers do the rest of it?" I complained as I stretched out my poor back. "They already put in like 75% of our stuff already, why not finish what they started?"  
"Yeah, I feel you bud. But it's not like lifting a few pounds will kill us, right? And besides, some bigger muscles might help you get the ladies, huh?" dad said as he chuckled to himself. I don't know what hurts me more, my dad's comedy or this move in general  
"Yeah, ok…." I mumbled as I massaged my sore temples.  
"Hinataro, you don't look so good." Dad said, genuine concern in his voice. "How about you go lie down for a bit? I'm sure I can handle the rest by myself."  
Dad, you're my man. "Thanks. Mom said were having takoyaki for dinner, right?" I asked. Takoyaki was kind of our thing, but I wouldn't mind missing it this one time, if it meant a couple of extra hours of sleep.  
"Go ahead, bud. Ill cover for you" He smiled.  
I nodded at him as I turned away and began to climb the stairs towards the upper part of our new house. It was dark, so I fumbled around until I found the light switch. This, however, didn't stop me from smashing my toe on the door frame of my room.  
"Son of a bitch…" I mumbled angrily as I hobbled through the doorway, making my injury seem way more serious than it actually is, even there was no one around to care. Once in my room, I flicked on the switch and took in the space around me. There was a bed in the upper left corner, with the sheets made and my box of belongings sitting on top. Directly next to my bed was a desk, with a chair and desktop computer as well. The only other thing that was in the room was a ceiling mounted fan directly in the center. The bareness of my room made me feel uncomfortable at first, but I eventually shrugged it off and stretched. I lifted the box of off my bed and put it at the foot. As I lied down on the freshly made sheets, I could feel the world darken around me. Honestly, I was way too tired to worry about tomorrow. So, I closed my eyes and waited for the inevitable gift of sleep to take me away, somewhere free from worries and anxiety… 


End file.
